Problem: ${8 \div 0.5 = {?}}$
$ {8 \div 0.5 = 8 \div \dfrac{50}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div 0.5} = 8 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {8 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 8 \times \dfrac{2}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} = 16} $